


Revenge

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, destiny titan, preadyth's revenge, the Vex, the vault of glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Praedyth. I went down into the Vault with two others…”<br/>Praedyth’s closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/134216323293/revenge)

“Praedyth? Praedyth!” There was another voice on the line, a female, worried.

“Yes? Yes! I’m here!” He shouted back into the comms. “Please!”

She laughed in his helmet, a high pitched thing of relief and distress. “You’re alive, my god you’re still alive. I’m coming, I promise I’m-” The comms cut off, he felt panic welling inside him.

“Guardian? Guardian please-“

She crackled back into earshot. “Damn Vex! They’re trying block us, got your signal though, I know where you are, I’m coming just stay put Praedyth, stay put!”

“You know my name.” He said, wonder trickling in. “You’ve heard of me.”

“Barely, yes. I carry your revenge.”

“My what?”

“I’ll explain, just stay put. I’m coming. Don’t let the Taken get you.”

“Taken? Guardian? Guardian!” Hysterical fear surged up in his throat- to lose hope so soon after finding it… The demons outside hissed and cackled. The Vex screamed as they engaged. He could hear the sounds of battle, felt the weight of the creatures, the weight of the cloud of darkness pervading the labyrinth. It leaked in through the crack at the top of the disc, the door to his prison. That slight opening was what allowed him to send the message with the shell of his dead ghost and hope to be heard. It was what had allowed him to be received.

Now, through that gap, he could hear the commotion outside, the war that was raging. At one point, the Vex screams stopped. It all became a low, ambient noise of clicking and distorted, vex-yet-not-vex chatter.

Then one solitary shot rang out, the beautifully familiar crack of a sniper rifle. Within him, all the hope he had ever held swelled up again. He ran to the door, pounding on it furiously. “Guardian? Guardian!”

There was another shot, farther away, and he heard something scream, heard the hum of oracles. He slouched to his knees, his visor’s forehead clinking against the door and his palms pressed tensely to the metal, listening. From the depths of the maze there came the sharp crack of an arc explosion, a hurtling fist of havoc. She was a Titan then, she who was here, with him, somehow.

He listened with anxious muteness to the ringing of oracles and the hollow, static-like cries of a demonic Hydra. He heard her take the killing shot and the spooling up of colossal Vex’s inner circuitry before the frame detonated.

The fog seemed to lessen. It was as though a great weight had been lifted.

“Guardian?” He called out again, shaken by the silence. “Guardian?”

He felt a rumbling in the metal, the great doors were beginning to seal. Ambient light from outside was beginning to filter in through the closing gap. It was too high, too far for him to reach, the room sloped down from the door. Even glide couldn’t help him.

“Guardian it’s closing.” He said, trying to keep his voice level, trying not to let the panic show. “It think it’s done, I think-“

A sound like a thunderclap rang through his room as a blur of arc and motion leapt from the tip of one of the stalagmites outside and burst through the tightening hole. The door shuddered to a halt as she landed against the opposite wall. A Titan, yes, dressed in gleaming gold. For a moment it had looked like Kabr’s bronze, but she stood and the yellowness shone through the metal.

“Still got a transmat link?” He watched her turn her head and ask her shoulder- or her Ghost, of course. He shivered, feeling the empty gash in his soul where his once was. It was lost long ago, to time and entropy. He had been asleep, resting, trying to conserve both their energy. It had forced all the Light it held to him and cut their link. It killed itself in the hopes he would survive. He had woken up invigorated, alive. All that had faded away when he saw his gear laid out in a neat line beside him and felt its shell in his hands, cold and empty.

A choked whimper of loneliness arose from his throat at the memory. The Titan heard it, in that way one in a creaky old house hears a haunt. She jerked towards the sound. Towards him.

She whispered “Praedyth,” with such reverence and emotion he thought maybe he was wrong, maybe they did know each other, had he forgotten, or perhaps not met her yet? She crossed the room in strides, and he could only stare as the first person he had seen in eons rushed to greet him with open arms-

The gravity in the room multiplied, and though the former haze was gone there was an undertone of darkness. She froze, close enough to him that he saw the way her shoulders stiffened when she felt it. He felt it too. He turned his head slowly towards the side of the room. Vex lined the walls, they had teleported silently in. What had once felt like a solitary confinement cell now felt more like an execution chamber.

“Scout are we still locked for transmat? Good. Well they let us into the Vault to deal with this mess, the least they can do is let us back out.” She paused, listening to her Ghost’s reply, then suddenly she whirled to the side, arguing with thin air. “No! Fuck the Vex, I’m not leaving him. I’m not! I won’t!”

“Titan.” He said, hollowly, because he knew, he knew they would not allow it. “Just go.”

“I will not leave you!” She insisted, extending her arm out to him. “Just take my hand-“

They were both halted by the screech of the Goblins around them. Her hand was inches from his. If he could just reach out… but it would mean certain death for them both. A touch was all her Ghost would need to be able to transmat him to orbit, but the Vex would not let him leave this place. They had proven that time and again.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered. “I’m so, so sorry.” She didn’t pull her hand back, just clenched it into a fist. He could see her shoulders shaking. The Vex humming quieted as he let his arm drop.

“I wanted to save you. That’s all I want.” She went to extend her hand again, jerking at the sharp scream of the Goblin next to her.

She rounded on it, howling: “Shut up! You aren’t helping!” It did not react, just continued its aggravated buzz with the rest.

“Go ahead.” He said. “Go on. If you can get out, get out.”

She turned back. “Ikora said it’s our job to get you out. If a Guardian is lost to time it’s our duty to bring them back to the Light.”

He shook his head. “Don’t think it counts this time Titan. Especially not while you carry that gun.”

She glanced over her shoulder, reached up to trace her fingers over the sniper’s barrel. “Then you do recognize it?”

“It’s mine, isn’t it?” He nodded slowly to himself, noticing the particular curve of the body, the extra length of the barrel. “It is. Where did you get it?”

“This room.” She said. “We came down to raid the Vault, rid it of the Vex. We failed on that front but we survived, and only because of you, and Kabr, and Pahanin.”

“You know of us? You know our names? We were not forgotten?” She shook her head.

“We found whispers. Your weapons, your armor, the shield Kabr forged of his own light. Pahanin escaped. He survived the Vault, only died a short time ago on the outside. I’m sorry.”

“How?”

“A rogue Hunter. The Darkness corrupted him and he… I’m so, so sorry.”

Her apologies hurt less every time, he was becoming numb with resolution. He knew he would never leave this place.

“Don’t forget me, Guardian.” He said. She squeezed the air again. He desperately wanted to touch her hand at last, he wanted contact. These short words would have to do.

“Never.” She promised. She finally dropped her arm to her side, the fingers grasping at her mark. “There will be stories in the archive of you. I’ll kill thousands of Vex in your name.” She swore, stroking the barrel of the rifle over her back.

“Locked for transmat.” Her Ghost appeared over her shoulder, a small steel-grey and silver thing, like a thundercloud. She tilted her head in its direction and thanked it. Praedyth respectfully took a half-step back. Her shoulders sank at that. She gave him a salute. A quick thump of a curled fist over her heart.

“Transmatting.” The Ghost said, and vanished. She kept her gaze on him

He couldn’t help himself, he reached out. He had to know she had been real. Her hand touched his for a second before she was gone. The Vex were silent. Most teleported away. He knew he was doomed.

He turned to the wall where his belongings were piled. Inspected the rifle. Hers had been a little different. He had all the time in the world to make modifications down here, and he would use it. Improve the sights, add capability for pyrokinetic rounds, oracle disruptors, he figured he had enough research for that. He would make this rifle the bane of the Vex. When she returned to this room, it would be waiting for her. It would protect her down here, out there, wherever she went. It would save her in return for her saving him.

For Kabr, for Pahanin, and for himself- it would become their revenge.


End file.
